Undercover Romance
by shadxw
Summary: [ Reader Insert/AU ] {rated T for language, sexual references, and possible future lemons} The protection plan was simple. It couldn't possibly go wrong, could it? All you really had to do was pretend to be the annoying Uchiha's fiance, while trying to mend your friendship with Shikamaru and deal with faces of the past.
1. Journey

**Hello my potatoes! (Yes, you will be potatoes. If you have any preferred 'naming' that you'd rather me call you, please tell me via review or PM!  
So, this is my first reader insert and I'm ****_trying_** **not to make it crappy and boring… sorry if it is.**

 **Btw, this is a modern AU where all the shinobi are some type of secret agent. In a simple way, good shinobi = good agents | bad shinbo = bad agents.**

 **And just a before-hand warning, the backstory is kind of weird… I needed something to build on so… that's the best I could come up with.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Background info:** You were the daughter of two of the most skilled agents in your home city. Being highly skilled and recognised for their successes, your parents earned a lot of money. Having been brought up in such a rich life, you were stubborn and arrogant. Naturally, you were use to having everything your way.  
A few weeks ago, your parents had succeeded in obtaining a secret file from the Akatsuki, a group of people who worked against Konoha Agency, which was the organisation that your parents were part of. A few nights ago, the men of Akatsuki had put their plan of retrieving the file to work, and had intruded upon your family mansion, killing every last person. You had escaped down a secret tunnel, with only a necklace you're mother had given you to remind you of home. Yesterday, you had received word from your parents' fellow agents, informing you that they will dispatch a group agent to take you to HQ and discuss a protection plan.

You were sitting on a bench at the park, which had been decided as the meeting place. Although it had been two days since the murder of your family, you still couldn't get the image of blood splattered curtains and walls out of your head. Your train of thoughts and memories were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Are you (y/n)?" You look up to see a boy who looked 18 to 20years of age, in a forest green hoodie which obscured much of his face.

"Y-Yes, I am. You must be the agen-"your mouth was covered quickly by his hand.

"Idiot, don't speak so freely about this matter!" he warned you in a calm yet threatening voice.

You put your hands up in surrender, and he lowered his hand from your mouth. "I thought I was going to be seeing a gang of guys in black suits… instead, not only do I see _one_ guy, he's also wearing pretty casual clothes." You observed, your mind wandering back to the text message sent from HQ. Although you weren't an agent yourself, you still had means of contact with HQ, for occasionally, your parents would host parties and invite some agents over.

"I _am_ with a bunch of guys. They just decided to stop by the markets on the way here to buy some food…" he explained, tired. With a wave of his hand, indicating you to shuffle over, he took a seat next to you. Placing his hands behind his head, he leaned back and looked up at the sky, causing the hoodie to fall back and reveal a small fraction of his face. It wasn't much, but it was enough for you to recognise him.

"Shikamaru?! I didn't know you'd be the age-" a step on your toes reminded you to not speak so carelessly. The last time you had seen Shikamaru was almost a year and a half ago. Your parents had hosted a dinner, inviting Shikamaru, his father, and a couple other people from Konoha over.

"Honestly, (y/n), I thought this mission itself was going to be bothersome. Now I need to watch you _and_ your mouth…" Shikamaru yawned, and looked at his wrist watch. "The others should be here right about… now."

Just as he said it, you heard your name being called out by _more_ familiar voices _._ You look in the direction of the sound, and saw Naruto sprinting towards you, waving. You waved back, and your eyes focused on the people behind Naruto, who were taking their time getting here. There was Neji, his usual long hair tied back neatly, Shino, who had his face covered as usual, and Kiba. But where was Akamaru? Your eyes widened as you realised that in Kiba's hand was a leash. For a dog. As your eyes followed the leash down towards the ground, you saw Akamaru, who had decreased in size. All of the boys were wearing casual clothes, ranging from coloured jeans and shorts to sweaters and hoodies.

When everyone had arrived and shared their greetings, Shikamaru stood up. "Well, now that we're all here, let's get moving. I really don't feel like waiting around for the grass to grow." Everyone agreed, and quickly started the long walk towards the train station.

After buying train tickets and doing all the necessary things, you and the boys find an empty compartment in one of the middle carriages. On the left side, Naruto, Kiba and Shino took a seat, Naruto next to the window. You took a seat opposite the blond boy, and next to you was Shikamaru and Neji.

"So, Kiba, why is Akamaru so… miniscule?" you asked, honestly curious. Last time you had seen Akamaru (which was the last time you had seen any of these guys, which was at your parent's party), Akamaru had been a size worthy of comparing to a full grown tiger. And now, he was the size of a puppy.

"Well, Tsunade thought that Akamaru would draw to much attention to us if he was his normal size, so the medic team prepared a pill that would shrink Akamaru to the size of a regular dog," Kiba explained, bringing Akamaru onto his lap. You nodded, understanding that Tsunade was head of Konoha Agency.

After a few minutes of awkward silnce, Neji stood up. "It is just about time for dinner. I'll go get some food for us. You guys figure out who's sleeping where." Before anyone could say a word, Neji walked out the compartment and slid the door shut.

"Sleeping? Is this an overnight trip?" you asked, confused.

"Well, seeing as you couldn't meet up with us in the morning, and was only able to meet up with us in the afternoon, yes. It's an overnight trip," explained Shikamaru. You looked at him sheepishly. You _had_ needed to go buy some last minute stuff, for you had left your mansion in a hurry and unable to pack any clothes. He motioned for everyone to stand up, and then clawed at the wall, as if he was searching for something. "Ah, here it is. These trains sure are troublesome…" he said, as he found what he was searching for. Pulling on a short piece of red ribbon that blended in with the compartment walls, he managed to pull down a small single pull out bed that was just under a metre above the chair. "There's one on the other side too. Two people will have to sleep on the floor, one person on each chair, and one per bed. (Y/n), you can choose first."

Without hesitation, you claimed the chair that you had been sitting on. Naruto and Kiba said they didn't mind sleeping on the floor, and Shikamaru and Shino each took a bed. Naruto and Kiba both took off their jacket to use as a pillow. You used your close-to-empty backpack as your pillow, and spent almost a minute organising the stuff inside so it wouldn't hurt to lay down. Not long after you guys had settled down, Neji returned, three takeaway boxes stacked neatly on each hand. He handed them out, and then took his place on the chair. You looked down to observe the contents that was soon to be your dinner.

 _Rice and chicken? Where's all the veggies?_ You wondered, as you opened up the box and started to eat with the plastic spoon that was placed inside. When you finished, you announced to the five men around you that you would be sleeping early. As you laid your body down on the uncomfortable bed, you couldn't help but wonder what the protection plan was going to be.

 **Woop woop first chapter down! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, although it was pretty bad I admit.  
Ok, it wasn't pretty bad, it was complete crap. But I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! Anyways, please please please review this! I really really need constructive criticism/tips/advice on reader inserts bc yeah I have no hope with these. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and once again, please review! More reviews will hopefully motivate me to update quicker! Sayonara!  
~Shxdow**


	2. Crumbling Connections

Shikamaru sat up from his sleeping area and lazily nudged Naruto and Kiba awake with his foot. After a few whispered words, Naruto went off to get sandwiches, and Kiba attempted to wake up Shino and Neji, while Shikamaru tapped you awake.

"nghh… let me sleep…" you mumbled, irritated. You curled up closer to the wall, only to feel shikamaru's hand lift up your top slightly, letting in the cold air. With a yelp, you sat up, wide awake, and pulled your top down. "You perv!" you glared at him accusingly.

With a shrug, he turned around and sat next to Kiba, who was trying to contain his laughter. Shino remained emotionless, and Neji shook his heads, mumbling words. You caught a few of them, "…immature… childish… privacy…"

 _Yeah, what an immature way to wake someone up! Doesn't Shikamaru know anything about invading a girl's privacy?!_ You mentally yelled. With a glare at the genius, you hoped down from the bed and pulled out your jumper from your backpack, which you hastily put on and zipped up.  
You turned to look at the dog lover, and with a glare, told him, "Shut up, Kiba! It's not funny!" shooting Shikamaru daggers, you added, "It's quite an invasion of privacy, actually," before sliding the compartment door open and leaving the boys.

You grumpily walked down the hall, passing compartments filled with kids, elderly, and teens. Some people were still sleeping, and others already eating. With a sigh, you continued to walk, your head down and your jumped pulled tightly around you.

Suddenly, you gasped aloud, feeling yourself walk into someone. You look up quickly, and start to apologise. "Oh my gosh! I am so sor-"

You freeze, the features of the person before you dawning onto you. The male had raven black hair, naturally spiked up. His eyes, a cold but alluring shade of black, made contact with your (insert eye colour) and awed orbs.

"Tch, so you're gonna walk into someone and not apologise?" he scoffed down at you.

"I-I'm truly sorry… I should watch where I'm going," you said quickly, easily sensing that he was not someone to mess with. Although his cold and rude attitude tempted you to piss him off, you tried to hold back, for you _were_ in a public place, after all.

"Hmph…" the boy walked off, not saying another word to you.

 _Jerk, not even bothering to say anything nice!_ You thought, your mood slowly growing grumpier and grumpier. No matter how hot that guy may have been, you disliked anyone with such a douchey attitude. As you stalked back towards the compartment, you heard Naruto's voice calling you. Turning around, you see the boy coming towards you, his hands filled with six sandwich boxes. You took your time walking towards him and when you were close enough, took three of the boxes, not saying any form of greetings towards him.

"(y/n)-chan, you ok?" asked Naruto, casually. "You seem a little more quiet than usual. Did something happen back at the compartment?" he asked, a tinge of concern mixed with curiosity in his tone. You shook your head, not wanting to talk about it. Sure, it wasn't a big thing, Shikamaru lifting up your top. After all, he hadn't looked underneath… had he? No, he wouldn't have.

Dismissing the thought, you reached the compartment and slid the door open. You silently handed the boxes to Kiba and Neji, keeping one for yourself. Naruto gave one to Shikamaru, who looked at you with a tinge of worry, and one to Shino, who took it with a polite nod of his head.

"Hey, (y/n), I'm sorry about what I did before. But you needed to wake up. We'll be arriving at our station soon. Then it's a short taxi ride to HQ, and my job is done…" he explained, after finishing his sandwich. Everyone was silent, looking at you for your reaction, for you _had_ looked quite agitated before leaving them. Only Naruto looked confused, for he had been getting breakfast, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. You nodded, your anger and embarrassment only draining a small amount. You were still angry at him, but you didn't want to cause such a fuss.

The rest of the train ride was just the six of you sitting down and making small talk. It seemed as if the ride would never end, but eventually, it did.

"So… do you actually know what the plan is?" you asked Neji, who sat on your left. Shikamaru was sitting on your right. You guys had had to split up, for none of the taxis would accept six passengers in one vehicle. Most to your displeasure, you were forced to sit next to Shikamaru, in a very small and squishy taxi. You had tried to argue you're way out, using excuses such as "I want to play with Akamaru!" and "I've talked to Shikamaru the most, so I want to talk to someone else!" but they all insisted you sit with Shikamaru.

So here you were, stuck in between Shikamaru, who you were slowly forgiving, and Neji, who as usual, wasn't making much talk. Neji leaned forward and whispered the destination's address into the driver's ear, who nodded and revved up the engine.

"No. all we were told is to take you over to my place," Shikamaru said, and you noticed that he seemed to be trying to keep his voice even. It took you a while to register that by 'my place' Shikamaru meant Headquarters. After all, you weren't supposed to speak so freely of HQ. You nodded understandingly, even though you did not understand why they weren't informed of the plan.

Back on the train, when Shikamaru had said 'a short taxi ride', you hadn't expected it to mean just below three minutes. You were expecting 10 minutes at the least.  
The taxi pulled up to a very simple looking house. It had cream coloured walls and very normal looking windows and front door. On the front lawn was a well nurtured cherry blossom, which grew over a fountain. The water fountain had a statue of Buddha, meditating, and water pouring out under Him.

Confused, you wordlessly followed Neji out the left side of the taxi, and the taxi drew off. "Umm… are you sure we're at the right address? This house seems… normal." You asked the boys, as Kiba, Shino and Naruto got out of the taxi behind them.

"What, you expect Konoha to build a massive building on land and not get strange looks?" reasoned Kiba. "We _are_ an undercover agency, after all…"

You walked up to the front door, and peered through the window next to it. "No one's inside…"

"Idiot, you think we wouldn't have a mean of access?" said Shikamaru, sounding annoyed. It seemed like something had been, or was, bothering him. He pulled out a key and used it to unlock the door.

"A regular key is what you use to open the door? Seriously?" you raised an eyebrow.

After unlocking the door, he whirled on you. "(y/n), can I have a word with you? In private?" he added, as everyone froze on their way in. you nodded nervously, yet curiously, and moved aside to allow the others room to get in.

You followed Shikamaru around the corner of the house, and he turned to look at you, while unzipping his jumper. Although you didn't have a crush on him, you couldn't help but blush. He _was_ good looking, but he just wasn't your type. "So, what did you want to talk about?" you asked, desperate to finish the conversation and get inside to see HQ.

"Why are you being so… cold? I apologised to you on the train, but you're still ignoring me. You asked Neji about the plan, and I know you never talked to him much. You even try to avoid sitting next to me. I'm not stupid, ok? I _am_ part of the intelligence department at HQ, so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said, in a rush. His voice was tinged with sadness, which was easily detected. What you didn't detect, though, was a pinch of anger to top it all off.

"Shikamaru, I didn't mean to off-" you started, before he silenced you with a pained look.  
 _W-Why is he looking at me like that… I couldn't have offended him too much, could I?_

"Offend me? You think that would offend me? It didn't offend me. It _hurt_ me." He said, looking at you with unusually wide eyes. "(y/n), I've known you since we were still infants. Since _before_ I was part of the Agency. I even thought I had a crush on you." You felt blood rush to your cheeks. "Oh, grow up! We all had crushes at some point…" he averted eye contact with you, and continued. "The point is, _can't you just accept my apology?_ I look at you almost like a brother looks at a sister. We only started to drift apart last year because you wanted to go to college. And finally, I get to see you again, and you decide to _ignore_ me?" his voice had changed from pained to angry.

It was silent for a minute, and you tried to sort out your emotions. You were sad, because you felt guilty you had treated him like that, and maybe you _were_ harsh on him. But at the same time, you were furious. He had invaded your privacy, and even _shrugged it off_. You had walked out, and he hadn't even followed you, he just let you leave. And then, finally, he had apologised.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one pulling a pervy trick on someone of the opposite sex and then shrugged it off! Like what the hell man?! You even let me walk out of the compartment! What type of so-called-friend does that! I mean, you just _let me walk off_ like it wasn't a big deal!" you finished your very small rant, and gasped for air.

Shikamaru looked at you with pained eyes, but a straight face. "Is this how it's going to be? Fine. Sure. Ok then. Be happy, you can go now." He said, waving a dismissive hand and turning his back to you.

Starring at him with an opened mouth, you retort, "After what I've just said, you're just going to allow me walk off like that? Are you freakin' kidding me?" you throw your hands up in exasperation. "ugh, forget about it!" you yell, kicking up some dirt at him. He didn't flinch.

Agitated, you storm back to the front of the house and swung the door open, letting it slam shut.

"(y/n)? What's wrong?" asked Neji, who was sitting in a chair. All the other guys who had arrived with you were also scattered around the room. "And where's Shikamaru?"

Teeth gritted, you reply, "He can go burn in hell for all I care right now." You could almost feel the sound in the room drop down to dead silence.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to tal-"

"No! okay- can we just get to Tsunade already!" you half yelled, clenching you fists in frustration. The last thing you needed was peace and quiet to leave you to your thoughts about the recent events. They all got to their feet briskly, besides Shino, who said he'd wait for Shikamaru. You followed Neji, who seemed to be the calmest of the bunch, to a pair of ancient-looking doors. Just as he was about to open the doors, a _ping_ was heard, and a lady walked out, her blonde tied in two low pony tails, over her shoulder. Her breasts were far larger than the average woman's, and she walked with purpose and authority.

"Neji, about time you arrived!" she said in an angry tone. Neji apologized and bowed respectfully. The woman's eyes skimmed over the small group before her. "Ah, (y/n), it's been a while!" she declared with a smile, her anger seeming to have subsided. "Come, we have much to discuss!"

 **heyoo! sorry i haven't updated in a while... I've had a lot of stuff to do so i'm very sorry!  
anyways, do you guys like the story? i know the first chapter was really messed up with its spelling and grammar (i've edited it like 3 times since uploading) but there hasn't been much reviews.. I've received a guest review (Thanks, Tsuki!) and thats all, but i guess i can't complain bc it's only been a few days... sorry guys, I've been stressed lately so i might rant alot (i'll try to refrain from it though) and make stupid mistakes so yeah...  
anyways, this is the second chapter, all good and yeah.  
well, i ****_think_** **it's all good..  
i hope you guys enjoy it, and please please please review! reviews make me happy and they encourage me to write :)  
btw, SASUKE WILL ENTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I REPEAT: SASUKE WILL ENTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
so, anyways, yeah... bye y'all!  
~Shadxw**


	3. Protection Plan: Revealed!

"So, as you may already know, here at Konoha Agency we have ranks for our agents. Genin are agents who are still in training, and are dispatched on simple missions. Our Chunin are dispatched on harder missions. Most of our agency is made up of chunin. Jonin are picked by either myself or other jonin. Jonin in our agency are dispatched on the deadliest mission." Tsunade explained briskly, as they (Tsunade, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and (y/n)) stood in the elevator. "I have chosen a very capable chunin to be your bodyguard. He will be by your side until Akatsuki is no longer a threat towards you."

"Yes, ma'am…" you mumbled. It was a small elevator, designed to fit 2-3 people. With 5 people in the elevator, it was getting uncomfortable humid. Finally, the long awaited _ping_ of the elevator lifted your mood, and as the door opened, the five of you stepped out into an extremely large room, filled with computers. On one side of the room, there were doors leading off to who knows where. Quickly snapping back to attention, you saw that Tsunade was heading off towards one of the doors, the three boys trailing behind her. You quickly run after them, and reached them as they reached the door. Tsunade walked through the door - which supposedly led to her office - and Kiba held the door open for you, Neji and Naruto. You walked in, and was greeted with a very surprising – yet unfortunate – sight.

"Y-You! You're that jer- I mean, guy from the train!" you yelled out, pointing a finger at the male in front of you.

" Tch, of course it's _you_ who I'm guarding… only someone that clumsy needs protecting…" the onyx-eyed male glared at you accusingly.

"(y/n), you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah… I bumped into him on the train, right before you found me in the corridor..." you explained, sending daggers towards Sasuke. Suddenly, his words repeated in your head and your jaw dropped down. "Wait, _you're_ my bodyguard?!"

"Well, seeing as you two are already acquaintance, I'll get straight to the point," Tsunade sat behind her desk, and clasped her hands together. She turned her gaze towards you, a serious look on her face. "As you already know, Sasuke Uchiha will be your body guard. You will be posing as his partner, his fiancée."

It seemed like someone had pressed mute on a remote control. Your head snapped towards Sasuke, who's eyes were wide.

"WHAT?!" you both yelled at the same time.

"No way am I being this jerks fiancée!" you yelled at Tsunade.

"To hell with this plan!" Sasuke yelled at Tsunade.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled at the both of you. Her two words, spoken with such authority, immediately caused the two of you to stop complaining. "The two of you _will_ cooperate, and the two of you _won't_ complain to me about this plan. Is that clear?"

Crossing your arms over your chest, you nodded, glaring at the floor. It was a few seconds before Sasuke nodded, and joined you in the sport of staring at the floor.

A triumphant smirk on her face, Tsuande continued. "The agency has prepared a house for the two of you. You will be acting like a couple and talking like a couple until Akatsuki is no longer a threat. Do you hear me?" you both nodded reluctantly again. "(y/n), I am aware you have little clothes in your possession. The house we have prepared has a large selection of clothing for you."

"Thank you…" you mumbled quietly. There was a knock at the door, and all heads turned around.

"Come in," Tsunade said. The door opened, and Shino walked in, nodding his head politely in Tsunade's direction. Following Shino was Shikamaru. You felt your heart sink, as you observed his eyes, flicking from every face around the room, and skipping right past yours, as if you weren't even there.

"Shikamar-" you started to say his name, and he spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry I arrived late. I had an issue to deal with.." he bowed his head apologetically. You were aware of everyone's eyes jumping from you to Shikamaru.

He had completely ignored you, and you felt your chest throb in pain. _I-It was his fault originally! I shouldn't be feeling guilty…_ you reminded yourself, straightening your posture.

Tsunade nodded at Shikamaru, who moved to the back with the other guys.

"Now, as I was saying, you two will be acting like a newly engaged couple," she unclasped her hands and got up, walking in front of her desk and leaning on it. "(y/n), while staying with Sasuke, I will have him train you in a few basic self-defence skills, and if you'd like, you are free to ask him for more training." as you both nodded, you heard a voice behind you mumble.

"how perfect; two asses. It's almost like they were meant for each other.." Shikamaru scoffed, and made his way to the door.

"Oi! You stupid idiot! Who are you calling an ass?" you whipped your head towards him, ready to have a go at him.

"obviously, I'm calling the table an ass," he replied sarcastically before disappearing behind the door.

Tsunade, a raised eyebrow, also made her way towards the door. "well, I'll leave the two of you to talk about anything. We have a car ready to take you to your home whenever you're ready. Boys, let's go." she walked out the door, and Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Shino followed her, each nodding goodbye to you. Unexpectedly, Tsunade's head popped around the door. "oh, right. There's only one king bed. Acting like a couple includes sleeping in the same bed." she gave them a quick smirk and disappeared.

 **yooooooo potatoooooooes.  
ok, i'm sorry. Here's the third chapter! sorry i haven't been updating this story...**

 **i feel like no one really enjoys this story :(  
so please don't forget to review this story if you actually ****_do_** **like it.  
I have another fanfic idea in mind!  
(please dont read if you dont want spoilers)  
my idea is that Naruto, as Hokage, goes on one of those business trips. Hinata and occasionally Sakura send him letters, which he replies to. THEN SOMETHING HAPPENS AND IDK IF IT'S OBVIOUS WHAT HAPPENS BUT SOMETHING HAPPENS AND IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME SO I KNOW SOMEONE WILL ACTUALLY LIKE IT.**

 **anyways, yay, i finally got to finish this chapter, so i hope you** ** _do_** **enjoy it.**

 **bai baii~  
-Shadxw**


	4. First Date

The two of you sat in the car, as the driver headed off towards your house. You sat on one side of the car, and Sasuke on the other. Between you and the onyx-eyed male was a bag, filled with a few of his belongings. Soon enough, the car stopped in front of a house. The two of you got out of the car, which quickly drove off. Sasuke whistled, as the two of you observed.

The house was a one storey, but impressive all the same. There was a neatly mowed lawn, spotted with fallen blossoms from a cherry blossom tree. There was a cobblestone pathway leading to the front door. Each side of the path was a very fine looking hedge, trimmed into simple rectangular shapes. The house itself was simple, and looked very welcoming. You both walked up to the door, and Sasuke pulled out the key that had been given to them, and unlocked the front door.  
The two of you were welcomes by the sweet aroma of lavender essence. You had entered into a corridor, lit by fancy looking lights on the wall. Sasuke, having dropped his bag of belongings onto the floor, announced that he was going to check out the house. "You should take a look around too, seeing as you're going to be living here for the next- who knows how long you'll be here. Anyways, meet back in the kitchen in 10 minutes."

Before she could protest, he had left and gone down the hall, deeper into the house.

"H-Hey! Sasuke! Come back!" you called out after him, but he was long gone. With a sigh, you made your way down the hall. After checking out a couple of rooms, you made your way to the kitchen, and claimed your seat by the table. You let yourself slouch, and soon the silence around you was interrupted by light footsteps, echoing down the halls.

"don't slouch, it's bad for your posture," Sasuke noted, as he came into the kitchen, only glancing at your position. You groaned and glared at him, sitting back up.

"well, it's just like the lady said. There's only one bed in the whole house." he crouched down and poked his head into some of the cupboards, finally standing up and withdrawing his hand, a cup dangling from his long fingers. He then proceeded to open the fridge and brought out a carton of orange juice, pouring himself a cup.

"What?! She expects us to sleep in the same bed?!" you exclaimed. Sure, you heard Tsunade when she said it the first time back at HQ, but she couldn't have been serious… could she?

Sasuke stays silent, drinking his orange juice. Then, dropping his cup into the sink with a clatter, he sighed. "you know what, go change into one of those dresses that baa-chan said were available."

"why…? And does is have to be a dress?"

"yes, it does. Or, a skirt at the very least. If I'm stuck with you, for who knows how long, and we're supposed to be engaged, we might as well get to know each other and _act_ like it." he explained. Still not comprehending, you raised an eyebrow.

"how oblivious can you get… we're going _out_ for dinner." He stated bluntly.

"you could've just said that in the first place…" you grumbled, sulking down the hallway. You navigated your way to the master bedroom (although, it was the only room with a bed) and flung the closet door open. Expecting to find some very girly dress that were 2 inches from revealing your panties, you couldn't help but let your jaw drop. There wasn't a _single_ short dress. There were knee length dresses, a few mid-thighs, some skirts, and a lot of jeans and shorts.

 _He said it had to be a dress or skirt, right…?_ After flicking through a few choices, you picked out a simple button-up collared-top and a black skirt. You tucked the top into the skirt, and checked yourself out in the mirror.

"oh my gosh…" you gaped at your hair which had become really messy. Quickly undoing it, you started to brush it, bottom up. This way, your hair was untangled painlessly. You braided your hair over your shoulder in a fish-braid.

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled you.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke's impatient voice penetrated the wooden door.

"Give me two minutes! Jesus…" you rolled your eyes, and quickly scavenged the closet for a pair of shoes. Finally deciding on a pair of ankle high boots, you slipped them on and opened, the door. You yelped, having walked right into Sasuke's chest.

He simply rolled his eyes, and pushed u aside, making his way into the room. A few minutes later, he emerged in a black button up top, and red skinny jeans. You gulped, taking in the site before you. He was, in all honesty _, hot._

"Done staring, yet? We've a dinner to attend," he said, already making his way to the front door.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Sasuke!" you quickly catch up to him, as he held the door open for you. You mumbled a quick thank you, as he locked the doors behind you.

"So, how are we getting there? We aren't- we aren't walking the whole way there, are we?" you stopped, the thought dawning on you.

"dumbass, of course not. We're driving.." he sighed, lifting a finger, and that's when you noticed the garage.

The two of you make your way to the garage, which opened at the click of a button, revealing a black Maserati. Sasuke, who seemed pleased by the car choice, hoped in the driver's seat, and you in the front passenger's seat. Without a word, Sasuke drove out of the drive way and onto the road

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long…**

 **I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I promise the next chapter or two will be worth it.**

 **I've a lot going on right now, so I won't be able to update once a week. Hopefully I'll update within a fortnight, but im not sure. Sorry, guys!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Heyo everyone!  
I'd like to inform you that i'm moving all my works to Wattpad! i'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to some of you...  
i just wanted to inform you all, so that you know i won't be updating on here anymore! I'm going to add my wattpad link to my Bio/page thing, if anyone's still anticipating updates for Under Cover Romance (Sasuke x reader)  
thanks for all the reads on here! x**


End file.
